Y is for Yuusei
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Thirteenth request for the ABC Meme on LiveJournal. Requested by MistressMinako on LiveJournal. Fudo-hakase's family was a bit unorthodox, but...he loved them all the same. AU. Yuusei x Fudo-hakase x Fudo-mama familial love.


**(A/N): Thirteenth request from the ABC meme on LiveJournal.**

**_1. Pick a letter.  
2. Pick a prompt that starts with that letter (ex. K is for Keyhole)  
3. Pick a fandom / comic / webcomic and a character/pairing._**

_**Leave them in a comment and I'll write a drabble of it. No repeats in letters.**_

**See my profile for what fandoms I'll write. **

**Y- _Yuusei_ // Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's // Yuusei and his parents, AU.**

**This is an AU! drabble requested by Mina, in which Yuusei's parents aren't exactly standard.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Y is for Yuusei**

It was something, being married to a computer.

Fudo-hakase didn't know what had possessed him to fall in love with his finest work so deeply, but...it had happened. The concept, the idea, it had enthralled him, drawn him in, had consumed his life: the Momentum Generator. The simple act of making particles work together in a gear-like fashion had brought about this miracle of power. It was beautiful. It was _his precious, precious work_.

To think of it as his wife didn't seem strange. He devoted his life to it. Isn't that what one did with their spouse? To love and to hold, For better or for worse? Yet, others seemed to think it was strange. So he never spoke of it.

Instead, he created the control system, dear Yoko. Technically, she was Ylliaster Oversight Kontrol O'Momentum, but hey, Yoko was much easier to say. And more homey. She was delightful to have around. Just like family...

Every family, he thought, would have a child. A child to care for, to watch grow up, to carry their travels further. Yoko thought so too. But how? As much as he hated to admit it, Yoko was a computer program. She could no more make babies than the printer.

So it was up to him to make one. DNA from him, the process to create him from her...it was simple. A side project of sorts, he told the others, exploring the possibilities of Momentum. They accepted it.

Because the baby boy that resulted from it was his creation, they allowed it to be called his son, little Yuusei, named after the particle that had originally birthed him.

"Be strong like your mother," he'd whisper to the little black-haired bundle of joy. "Work with others to become strong. Build your bonds, never break them."

And Yuusei would coo back, as if he understood.

---

Rudger and Rex were surprised when Fudo-hakase asked them to take care of his son when he was out. He almost never let the boy out of his sight, even when working. He was so possessive of him, monitoring his growth, seeming like at once both a proud scientist and papa. They were honored that he trusted them enough.

Little Yuusei was growing quickly, and he had been around the Godwin brothers often enough to feel comfortable with them-which meant tugging at their hair at every possible opportunity, giggling and laughing the whole time. It flustered both of them. They had always been a studious pair, dealing with something that was so...human, threw them off, almost. Rudger was a little better off, he was the "niisan," after all. He had experience with leading over his younger brother, and indeed, he was the one who had to end up feeding the baby when Rex came to him, flustered and covered with warm milk.

They were both, flustered, however, when Yuusei started reaching for the hologram that had been watching them, Y.O.K.O., cooing at her as if she was a real person.

"Kaa-tan! Kaaaaaaa...taaaaaaaaaaaan..." he cooed at the hologram.

Both Rex and Rudger were shocked. He thought the hologram was his mother? This had to be corrected, before it got worse.

"No, little one. That's not your mother. No Kaa-san," Rudger tried.

Yuusei only gave him a wide eyed look, before reaching out for Y.O.K.O again.

"No," Rex continued. "No Kaa-t...san."

Now Yuusei's eyes filled with tears, before he began to bawl, uncontrollably. Both Rex and Rudger had difficulty calming him.

It wasn't until Fudo-hakase came back into the room that the boy calmed down.

"Sir, we have a problem. Yuusei thinks of the control program as his mother!" Rudger reported.

"That's not a problem," Fudo-hakase stonily replied, not looking at them. "It's normal for a child to seek a mother. Who else does he have? Yoko had a part in creating him. For his sake, and the experiment's sake, let her be the mother."

The brothers were left speechless. Never before had they heard the professor say something so fanatical and yet scientific at the same time.

But watching the three together, Fudo-hakase, Yuusei and Y.O.K.O...no...Yoko...

...it did look like a family. A family that grew together, connected forever by their bonds.

* * *

**(A/N): Be careful when requesting. I got a load of requests during chat last night, so there are actually very few letters available. I'll be updating around ten to eleven stories at various intervals over today, and possibly tomorrow if I don't finish them all today. Check my LJ post for a more up-to-date list.**

**Review, pretty please?  
**


End file.
